When surgeons perform a surgical procedure on a tissue it is often important to stabilize the tissue so that the area that is being operated on is stable to ensure the accuracy of the surgeon's work. This is particularly important when operating on an internal organ such as the heart, whether a beating heart or a stopped heart. The tissue needs to be stabilized in a manner that exposes the area being operated on to the surgeon and needs to be easily used by the assistant whether such a person is another doctor or a nurse. The device of this invention is designed to give improved stabilization especially to a beating heart with motion reduction of the tissue in the X, Y, and Z directions.